1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cooling arrangement with a housing for receiving electronic printed circuit boards or plug-in modules, and with an air-conditioning device which is connected via a coolant-conducting feed line and a return-flow line with at least one electronic component, to be cooled, on the respective printed circuit board or plug-in module, wherein the feed line is coupled with at least one component feed line assigned to the electronic component, and the return-flow line is coupled with at least one component return-flow line assigned to the electronic component.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A cooling arrangement is known from European Patent Reference EP 1 448 040 A2. Plug-in modules, which are arranged on top of each other in a horizontal plane are housed in a switchgear housing. Built-in electronic devices are located on the plug-in modules, in particular CPUs of computer servers, which require specific cooling. Because the generated heat cannot be removed to a sufficient degree by known air cooling fans, cooling by coolants are employed. The components to be cooled are cooled by cooling bodies, through which a fluid flows and which are connected with an air-conditioning device through feed and return-flow lines.
The layout of the plug-in module used in the known cooling arrangement, or its fitting with components, and the arrangement of strip conductors, are matched to the arrangement of the cooling bodies through which liquid flows and the connectors of the component feed and component return-flow hoses. With the known cooling arrangement it is not possible without a considerable structural cost outlay to use plug-in modules of any arbitrary layout and to provide them with liquid cooling.